This invention relates to the interconnection of hollow silicone tubes and, more particularly, to a method for forming in a single step a silicone manifold interconnecting a plurality of silicone tubes.
Since silicone is a relatively inert chemical in aqueous solutions, i.e., it does not react with contacting liquids or leach chemicals into contacting liquids, it is a material that has obvious advantages for use in many applications, including pharmaceutical manufacture and intravenous drug delivery. Oftentimes, an assembly of interconnected silicone tubes is required. Thus, there exists a need for forming a manifold interconnecting a plurality of silicone tubes. In the past, such manufacturing has been done in a two step process where a first part of the mold was utilized, then an insert was removed, and then the remainder of the mold was utilized. It would be preferable, however, to have a single step process for forming a manifold interconnecting a plurality of silicone tubes.
According to the present invention, a single step process for forming a silicone manifold interconnecting a plurality of silicone tubes comprises the steps of providing a plurality of hollow silicone tubes, providing a silicone insert piece consisting of a body having a plurality of ports equal in number to the plurality of silicone tubes to be interconnected and at least one interior channel interconnecting all of the ports and defining a plurality of port openings communicating with the exterior of the piece at each of the ports, and providing a plurality of solid non-silicone plugs. The plugs are used to connect each of the tubes with a respective port opening to form an assembly. A mold having a cavity shaped as the desired manifold is provided and the assembly is inserted into the mold cavity. The mold cavity is then filled with liquid silicone, which is heated and cured to form a manifold. The manifold is removed from the mold cavity and the plurality of plugs is then removed from the manifold.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, the step of removing the plurality of plugs includes the step of providing a source of pressurized air.